


Your Dearest

by Calyah



Series: Jaal Ama Darav x Sierra Ryder [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: Sierra receives an email from Jaal and feelings are laid bare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to capture that gut-clenching, excited, nervous moment right when a flirting relationship is about to take that next step. Jaal’s emails were so good at inducing that feeling. So, hopefully I did it justice.
> 
> (Spoilers for Jaal’s emails. I included the full text of one in this.)

“Good morning, Pathfinder.”

Groaning, Sierra throws an arm across her face as the cabin lights brighten too soon against the back of her lids. 

She grumbles beneath her breath and rolls into her pillow. “You don’t have to do that as soon as you feel me wake up, SAM. Give me at least five minutes to get my bearings.”

“Noted, Pathfinder.” There’s a momentary pause. “You have unread email at your terminal.”

Taking in a deep breath, Sierra blinks rapidly, trying to erase the fatigue and sleep from her eyes. SAM clearly isn’t going to let her stay in bed any longer, and he’s right to do so. The display on her nightstand tells her they’re almost to Kadara. So, with another groan, she sits up.

“Okay,” she says in a rushing exhale and gets to her feet. She runs a hand through her hair and makes her way to the terminal. Email first, then coffee, and then Kadara Port.

The messages are routine—Tann reminding her of their position on the outlaws, a colonist on Eos asking for help, Lexi sending her diagrams of yoga poses to help with her stress—but one toward the bottom catches her eye. 

_A communication from your friend Jaal_  


Sierra feels a jolt of anticipation. Their relationship has been changing recently—friendly banter turning into outright flirtations and insinuating words. She isn’t sure who made the first move, but just thinking of him and where they might be heading causes her mouth to tick involuntarily toward a grin. 

Tapping the screen, she begins to read. 

> _Dearest,_
> 
> _In your culture, is “dearest” too strong a word to use when two people are fond of each other? And is “fond” too strong a word to use when two people enjoy flirting with each other?_

Her breath hitches, and her fingers grip tighter to the desk. 

> _I enjoy you. Even now, I smile picturing your face. Angara are free with our emotions, and it feels normal for me to lay mine at your feet. I hope this is not too strange for your species and that you can comfortably accept them._

Her eyes devour the words, each sentence causing her heart to race faster. She bites her lip to smother the ridiculous smile she knows is forming on her face. 

> _I enjoy you—but more than that, I adore your strength and courage and beauty._
> 
> _Your dearest,_
> 
> _Jaal_

Leaning back, Sierra stares at those words. 

_Even now, I smile picturing your face…I enjoy you….your beauty…your dearest…_

She runs her hand through her hair again, more so from sudden nervousness than anything else. “How can he even be real?” Her eyes scan Jaal’s sweet declarations and the intimate endearment before his ending signature, and her stomach flutters. 

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

She ignores SAM. 

“I need coffee,” Sierra says absently and heads toward the door. 

The walk to the galley is short, but she can’t stop grinning the entire way. How can a few words from Jaal make her so…giddy? 

The door slides open and Sierra goes momentarily still as she steps inside. 

Jaal looks up from his datapad, a bright smile breaking out across his face as he sees her. 

“Good morning, Sierra,” he says cheerfully.

Sierra feels her stomach twist, and she smooths her hands over her night shirt, wishing she had thought to dress before leaving her quarters, even if such a thought annoys her. 

The doors slide shut behind her, enclosing them in the small space. 

Alone. 

“Morning, Jaal.” She dips her chin at him and shuffles toward the coffee machine. 

Turning her back to him, she reaches for an insulated mug. “I, um—” She clears her throat, feeling the smallest bit braver when she doesn’t have to look into those perceptive eyes. “I got your email.”

“I had hoped so.” 

She startles when he’s suddenly behind her, so close she swears she can feel the gentle hum of his skin pressing against her own. His arm reaches around her to deposit a plate into the decontamination chamber, and she almost moans when she feels the electromagnetic current slide slowly across her shoulder and down to her wrist, like an invisible caress. 

He gives her a sly smile and pulls back. 

Sierra narrows her eyes. He did that on purpose. 

Raising a brow and feigning nonchalance, she turns and moves to the storage cupboard, brushing her body against his—hip and side grazing along his thigh and chest. The touch is slight, the contact so small it could be interpreted as an accident, but by the way his upper lip twitches she’s sure he knows it’s not—that she’s playing with him too.

“So, thinking of my face makes you smile, huh?” she asks, throwing her voice into a teasing tone, even as she turns her back on him again to open a packet of sugar and sprinkle it into her mug. 

“Among other qualities you possess,” he says, and she can feel him coming close once more. This time he leans a hip against the counter at her side, directly facing her, and bends his head to urge her to look him in the eye. “My sentiments were not….spoken too freely?”

“They weren’t,” she assures, turning to toss the packet into the trash receptacle before filling her mug to the brim. 

Jaal leans closer. “And do you think of me the same? The way I do of you?”

Despite his flirtatious tone, Sierra can hear the quiet vulnerability there. He is exposing himself in a way. 

Her heart stutters and her stomach clenches. It’s time for honesty, no more dancing around, and that excited nervousness returns. She gently reaches out to stroke his fingers with her thumb, the moment stretching between them.

“Yes,” she murmurs, but her voice is earnest as she glances up at his face. “I do.”

His eyes flicker and something shifts within their depths. Taking in a deep breath, he turns his hand and envelopes her fingers in its warmth. 

“I…did not expect…” He trails off, his lips pressing together. 

His other hand reaches up to cup her cheek, and Sierra closes her eyes, leaning into his touch. 

“You astonish me,” he whispers. 

The current is back, stroking firmly against her skin—tracing the shell of her ear, curving down the line of her jaw, and resting into the hollow of her throat—alighting her senses with every move. Her lips part and a slight gasp escapes. 

“Sierra.” His voice is deep, almost husky, and she opens her eyes to find him staring at her, his gaze fixated on her mouth. 

Desire for him hits her strongly. She wants him to kiss her. Right now. She can imagine it clearly—his large hands cupping her face, the softness of his lips pressing against hers, gasping and pulling as their mouths open and his tongue strokes in time with the rhythmic pulses of his skin. 

But with a heavy swallow, she takes a step back, giving them both the space they need to clear their heads. They are in the galley. Anyone could walk in, and that’s not exactly the impression she wants to give the crew while she’s still trying to prove herself a capable leader. But mostly, she doesn’t want any moment with him to be spoiled by uninvited eyes. 

His hand drops to his side, and he frowns. 

“Would it be okay to meet later?” she asks quickly. Her voice sounds affected even to her own ears, and she swallows. “In my quarters, when we get back from the port?”

Jaal’s shoulders relax and a satisfied rumble sounds in his chest. “Yes, I would enjoy that.”

An excited and nervous giggle wants to burst from her lips, but Sierra holds it back, pressing her mouth into a tight line. Reaching over, she grabs her mug and backs toward the door. She feels light, so happy and playful that she gives him a teasing grin. “Guess I’ll just have to think about you until then,” she says, noticing the way his eyes follow her every move. “Fondly, of course.”

She sees his eyes narrow and a wide smile spread across his lips, just as the doors slide shut. Pleased with herself, she waves her omni-tool and steps into her quarters. 

Her comm chirps quietly in her ear. 

“I will be thinking of you too, dearest.” Jaal’s voice is low and full of promise. “But even my most adoring imaginings seem to pale beneath truth of your touch.”

The comm clicks closed, and Sierra leans heavily against her desk.

“Wow.” She sets her mug down with a laugh. “So much for needing coffee.” Her heart is beating rapidly against her ribs, and she can’t help but bite her lip in anticipation, even as she turns her attention to work. “Alright, SAM,” she says, the smile never leaving her face. “Bring up what you have on Sloane Kelly.”


End file.
